$\left(9x + 10\right)\left(-x - 9\right) = \ ?$
Answer: $= 9x \cdot \left(-x - 9\right) + 10 \cdot \left(-x - 9\right)$ $= \left( 9x \cdot -x \right) + \left( 9x \cdot -9 \right) + \left( 10 \cdot -x \right) + \left( 10 \cdot -9 \right)$ $= -9x^2 + \left( 9x \cdot -9 \right) + \left( 10 \cdot -x \right) + \left( 10 \cdot -9 \right)$ $= -9x^2 + \left( -81x - 10x \right) + \left( 10 \cdot -9 \right)$ $= -9x^2 - 91x + \left( 10 \cdot -9 \right)$ $= -9x^2 - 91x - 90$